elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Corprus Cure
Walkthroughs Quick walkthrough *Return and talk to Caius for a possible Corprus cure. *Travel to Tel Fyr, give Divayth Fyr the Dwemer artifact, and speak further with him. *Retrieve the Dwemer Boots of Flying from Yagrum Bagarn in the Corprusarium (Don't kill anyone!). *Go back to Divayth and trade the boots for the potion. Detailed walkthrough After you destroy the Sixth House base near the town of Gnaar Mok, you contract the deadly disease Corprus. Return to Balmora and speak with Caius about the Corprus disease. He offers a possible Corprus cure. Fast Eddie, a local friend of Caius, says a Telvanni Wizard, Divayth Fyr, has a Corprusarium beneath his tower in Tel Fyr. Caius, being the kind and good friend he is, gives you a Dwemer artifact to help sweeten the deal with Deivayth, some gold to pay for the cure, and a few levitation potions to reach certain places. The fastest way to Tel Fyr is to take a Guild Guide's teleporter over to Sadrith Mora or you can take a boat to Sadrith Mora from Ebonheart. Tel Fyr is a little South West of Sadrith Mora. It's on one of the small islands, so it may be a little difficult to find. Keep looking! Once you're inside Tel Fyr, Onyx Hall, you can talk to his clones/wives to find out where Divayth is. They tell you where he is, which is his study. Teleport to the Sadrith Mora mages guild, go down 2 flights of stairs to the fighters guild and speak with the scout (this adds the Telvanni Wizard tower to your map). Swim or Waterwalk across the sea towards the tower, watching out for Slaughterfish. Head in the tower, speak to someone about curing your corprus, Head west near the entrance to reach the Study. There are lots of things you can steal here as noone is watching.Head back to the door once you finished stealing and look up. Drink the levitation potion and fly up the hole. Speak to the man who will task you with going into the corprusarium and getting some dwemer boots of flying from one of his patients. Head down into the Corprusarium, you will be warned not to attacked the patients by the wardens, run past the corprus take a left, then a right through the door into the corprusarium bowels, here you will find the last Dwarf still around, unfortunately he lost his arms and legs to corprus and walk abouts on a machine he invented. The corprus are peaceful here, speak to the dwarf and get the boots from him. Return back and give the boots back, when he gives you the options pick "drink it here and now". The potion will either cure you or kill you what fun! Drink it and you lose all negative effects of corprus and gain a 100% resistance to disease.According to the prophecies the Nerevarine is meant to have corprus so there's no fully curing it. Head back to Caius to find he is leaving for Cyrodiil. Appearances *